A conventional locking structure for a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp is capable of packaging and locking a casing and a substrate of the LED lamp together.
A heat dissipation will influence using life of the LED lamp, and locking structure of the casing and the substrate of the LED lamp determines heat dissipation capacity of the LED lamp.
The casing and the substrate are aligned with each other in a packaging process and are fixed together by way of a locking structure or a fixing structure, such as screws mating with threaded holes. However, such a fixing manner is complicated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.